Those Happy Few
by PplusAforever
Summary: It was moments like these that Percy never wanted to forget.


Married to my best friend?

 _Check._

Have an amazing daughter?

 _Check._

No monster attacks in over two _whole_ days?

Unheard of, and _Check._

Nothing could be better. At least, I thought that. I'm Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, yadda, yadda, yadda, I'm sure you've heard it all before. I'm kind of a big deal. I'm 25 now, with an amazing daughter (as mentioned above) and I'm married to Annabeth (As mentioned above; see "best friend"). I'm sure you've heard of her, too. Life was perfect (You know, other than certain impending doom that lurked in the shadows of every demigod's life). This weekend, we had taken our daughter to Montauk. It was a well-needed escape for me.

I grinned stupidly, as I wiped sand from my face, leaving more than I actually removed. Annabeth laughed, clapping her hands together like it was the funniest thing she'd seen. Gods, I loved that laugh. It was sweet, pure, and hers. Gods, I loved _her_. Her face seemed to glow brightly. Marriage made her softer. Uh, but don't tell her I said that. My face reddened.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Leyna popped out of the water, scrambling up to me. The sun was slowly setting behind her, creating a beautiful pinkish hue. Her grey eyes studied me intently. They weren't nearly as piercing as Annabeth's. Leyna's eyes were full of wonder and love. Her blonde hair was all tangled. She was an exact replica of my wife.

"Daddy, there's sand on your face!" she pointed to me. Annabeth laughed harder, causing Leyna to giggle with her. I scooped some granules in my hand, pressing it to Leyna's cheek.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. I laughed, now, chunking the remains at Annabeth. It landed in her hair that she had worked on all of 20 seconds this morning.

"Percy!" Annabeth bolted from her beach chair, grabbing her own mound of sand. She launched it forward, but it disintegrated before it hit me.

"You missed!" I challenged. Annabeth scowled. Her angry expression appeared. She hated not having an upper hand.

"Oh, yeah?" She ran forward unexpectedly, tackling me to the ground. Children of Athena always had some plan I wasn't ready for.

"The Hades?" I sputtered, spitting sand from my mouth.

"Got you," Annabeth cackled delightedly. I could tell she was proud of herself. She planted a kiss on my lips, her brows immediately scrunching in disgust.

"Oh, gods, sand!" she spat.

"That's gross," Leyna gagged, pretending to barf. I stood up, snatching her in my arms.

"It's what?" I teased.

"It's gross!" She squirmed. I kissed her cheek.

"Is that gross?"

"No! Just when you and Mommy do it!"

"Well, now, Leyna, that kind of hurts our feelings. I think you should apologize."

"Never!"

I smiled mischievously.

"Well, then, I think you need to go to timeout." I said, walking her towards the water's edge.

"No, no! Not timeout!" she cried, giggling uncontrollably.

"Tickle Monster?" I asked, wiggling my fingers around her neck.

"No, not him either!" She begged. I shot Annabeth a look. She was smiling lovingly at me.

"You're going to timeout, then." I decided. I launched her over the ocean. I stretched out my hand. A column of water rose from the sea, catching Leyna on a platform roughly 10 feet above the water.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Leyna called. "I don't want to be in timeout!"

She gave me puppy dog eyes. Gods, there was nothing I wouldn't do for my baby.

"What say ye, Lady Annabeth? Doth we let this young maiden from her imprisonment?" I questioned, butchering my accent.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me but continued the fun.

"I declare, Lord Perseus. She doth be free from thy prison if she discovers a way down on her own merit."

Of course Annabeth could do a good accent. A dismissed my twinge of jealousy. But being good with accents isn't nearly as fun when playing make-believe.

"Ye hear that, ye young lady?"

Leyna nodded, licking her lips, concentrating. She closed her eyes, pinched her nose, readying to jump. I dismissed the water and she free fell.

"EEP!" She shrieked, splashing into the waters. She sputtered to the surface. "Daddy!"

I was too busy rolling on the beach laughing.

"Percy," Annabeth chided through laughter.

Suddenly, something grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the water. I sat up, looking around. Leyna stood, appearing triumphant.

"Daddy, I did it! I can use water, too!" She bounced excitedly.

I was proud.

"Way to go, Baby!"

I crawled onto the beach, wrapping her in a large hug.

"How'd you do that?"

"I just thought how funny it would be if I could drag you into the water, and then, the water, like, listened to me or something. It was pretty cool!"

I kissed her nose as Annabeth strode over. She picked Leyna up.

"That's great, Leyna! But just remember, though, to be careful when you use your powers. We're on a private section of the beach where no one can see us. That's why Daddy's been using his."

She nodded. "I know, Mom," She said. "I'm hungry."

"Gods, I'm glad someone else is. I am too," I replied. "Can you make us some food Annabeth?"

"Did you forget how to cook, Percy?" Annabeth quipped.

"Please?" I put my palms together in a pleading motion.

"Please, Mommy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeee?" Leyna joined in. Annabeth rolled her eyes, smirking at the side of her lips.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Leyna and I shared a look.

"Blue pancakes" we said simultaneously. She rolled her eyes again.

"I knew it. Alright, let's go home. I'll get them started while you both shower."

Leyna leapt from her mother's arms, bounding on ahead. I grabbed all three of our beach chairs and the umbrella, while Annabeth lugged our supply bag. We followed Leyna's footprints, enjoying each other's company.

"I'd hold your hand, but my hands are full," I informed her.

"I know, Percy. I'm not going to get mad because you don't hold my hand on a five-minute walk."

I clicked my tongue a few times.

"Alright, alright, just checking. Just checking. I love you."

She chuckled.

"I love you, you big Seaweed Brain."

She kissed me, leaving me breathless. Gods, it was like magic every time. I smiled. This was one of those moments that I never wanted to forget. And I never did.


End file.
